modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Cheng
Jiang Cheng (江澄 Jiāng Chéng), courtesy name Jiang Wanyin (江晚吟 Jiāng Wǎnyín), is the current leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and the uncle of Jin Ling. He is also known by his title, Sandu Shengshou (三毒圣手 Sāndú Shèngshǒu). Appearance In the Novel, Jiang Cheng was described as exceptionally handsome in a sharp way. His eyebrows were thin, and his almond-colored eyes possessed a composed vigor, yet resembled two bolts of lightning whenever he had the intention to attack. His posture emitted an air of arrogance and overconfidence, and he wore the violet jianxiu robes of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Novel, Chapter 7 In the Animation, Jiang Cheng has short black hair that is pulled into a bun with a purple ribbon. He has light grey eyes. Animation, Episode 1 Personality Even in his childhood, Jiang Cheng was bad-tempered like his mother Yu Ziyuan, but he cared deeply for his family. Novel, Chapter 51 Although he often reprimanded Wei Wuxian for his antics, he also expressed horror and anger at the idea of Wei Wuxian hurt, showcasing his underlying care for his brother. Novel, Chapter 18Novel, Chapter 57 In fact, he willingly offered himself to save both Wei Wuxian Novel, Chapter 110 and, later, his nephew Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 106Novel, Chapter 107 However, Jiang Cheng also possessed a deep inferiority complex due to his father Jiang Fengmian's favoritism of Wei Wuxian over his own son, Novel, Chapter 56 and his mother's continued reminders that his cultivation was inferior to Wei Wuxian's. Novel, Chapter 51 As a result, Jiang Cheng believed that his father did not like him or his personality,Novel, Chapter 56 and this remained a sore spot well into his adulthood. Novel, Chapter 104 Jiang Cheng possessed an astute awareness of societal values, correctly predicting that society would turn on Wei Wuxian if he continued to protect their current scapegoats, the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 73 However, as he cared about his reputation above all else,Novel, Chapter 10 this practicality often led him to favor the allowance of injustice in exchange for self-preservation. Novel, Chapter 73Novel, Chapter 58 After his sister Jiang Yanli's death, Jiang Cheng became a man consumed by vengeance and anger. Although Jiang Yanli's last action was to protect Wei Wuxian,Novel, Chapter 78 Jiang Cheng blamed him for her death and led the First Siege of the Burial Mounds against him. Novel, Chapter 1 He then tortured and killed many who practiced Demonic Cultivation out of suspicion that they were actually the returned Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 7 Despite his issues stemming from his parent's mistreatment, Jiang Cheng was as strict a guardian to his nephew Jin Ling as his mother had been to him. He often threatened Jin Ling if he did not succeed Novel, Chapter 8 and, when angered, threatened to break his legs. Still, his harsh words were never carried out, as Jiang Cheng never actually hurt Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 24 Trivia *Jiang Cheng ranked fifth on the list of best-looking young gentlemen in the cultivation world. "Character and Sect Guide" *Jiang Cheng went on to three blind dates. For various reasons, he got blacklisted by all the female cultivators. "10 Strange Facts About Mo Dao Zu Shi" *Jiang Cheng's requirements in his partner are: naturally beautiful, graceful and obedient, hard-working and thrifty, coming from a respected family, cultivation level not too high, personality not too strong, not too talkative, voice not too loud and must treat Jin Ling nicely. "10 Strange Facts About Mo Dao Zu Shi" References Category:Characters Category:Yunmeng Jiang Sect Category:Male Characters